Ombre sanglante
by Eve et Zod'a
Summary: Toi et James, vous aviez toujours tout partagé, hein ? Alors, vous auriez dû le savoir, vous auriez dû le sentir, quelque part, que ça allait arriver. Il y avait eu quelque chose, ce jour-là, dans ce compartiment où tu les avais rencontrés. Quelque chose qui vous avez tous lié. Et maintenant, maintenant il te fallait défaire les nœuds, en prenant garde à ne pas t'emmêler...


Bonjour bonjour !

Ça faisait longtemps que cette idée d'OS sur Sirius et Lily me trottait dans la tête, et j'ai fini par la coucher sur word il y a quelques mois... Je sais que le pairing peut paraître atypique, mais la relation qu'ils ont tous les deux m'a toujours fascinée, quelque part. Pour ceux qui sont habitués à mon humour, cherchez pas, cette fic n'est pas humoristique - plutôt glauque, en fait, vu que j'ai l'habitude de faire dans les extrêmes. Sinon, avec cet OS, j'ai aussi voulu tenter un nouveau style d'écriture, à la deuxième personne. Allez savoir pourquoi, il me branche pas mal en ce moment. Voilà, donc bref. Je suis pas sûre d'avoir exploité mon idée comme je le voulais, mais cet OS me prend vraiment à cœur alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dessus !

Côté musique, je vous conseillerais bien du Kaiser Chiefs ou du Kasabian en lisant, voir carrément _Where is my mind_ des Pixies, mais bon. Les goûts et les couleurs font que. Voilà. Faites comme bon vous semble ! Et l'image est de loish sur Deviantart...

Là-dessus, et bien...

Bonne lecture ! (Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, s'il en reste)

* * *

_The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it. Resist it, and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden to itself, with desire for what its monstrous laws have made monstrous and unlawful. It has been said that the great events of the world take place in the brain. It is in the brain, and the brain only, that the great sins of the world take place also._

Oscar Wilde - Le portrait de Dorian Gray.

* * *

Toi et James, vous aviez toujours tout partagé, hein ?

Un simple compartiment au début, et puis, le choixpeau avait fait le reste.

'Hm hum', qu'il avait fait en se posant sur ta tête. 'Hum hum', qu'il avait continué à faire.

Et puis les images avaient cavalé dans ta tête, ta petite tête si bien recouverte par ce couvre-chef rapiécé, et tu t'étais demandé, alors, ce que ça ferait si tu rejoignais le bigleux du train. Parce qu'il était drôle, hein ? Plus drôle que la serpillière qui avait occupé le bout de la banquette, en tout cas. Mais derrière ça, derrière James et le fait de t'être trouvé un bon pote, derrière toute la maison Gryffondor, ce n'était plus une quelconque tradition, que tu brisais, en devenant un lion. C'était les espoirs de la Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black. C'était provoquer la fureur des cousines, endurer les ragots et pire encore : endurer la fureur d'Orion et Walburga. Qu'ils seraient furieux, alors, s'ils apprenaient tes incartades... tu étais l'enfant prodige, le préféré de Bellatrix : tu _devais_ aller à Serpentard. C'était inscrit dans tes gènes, dans le moindre de tes mouvements.

Tu savais à quoi tu t'opposais, en contredisant ce que te dictait ton sang. Mais le choixpeau avait son choix, et alors déjà, tu cavalais à la table des Gryffondors, un curieux rictus sur les lèvres. Tu ne savais même pas si tu étais heureux. Tu te contentais de marcher maladroitement vers ta nouvelle maison, ta dignité de Black mêlée à ta peur de croiser le regard des cousines, à ta peur d'avoir fait le mauvais choix et de voir surgir dans la foule la terrifiante silhouette de celle qui te servait de mère. Et les autres, ah, les autres... Tu regardais le tas de mioches entassés devant le tabouret, et James était là, criant de toutes ses forces et battant des mains comme un débile - ce qu'il était probablement, après réflexion, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Mais James était content pour toi, et quelque part, sa tête d'ahuri te faisait du bien. Tu te disais alors que peut-être, peut-être que tu trouverais ta place, à Gryffondor, avec James qui taperait tous les jours dans ses mains et jouerait avec son épée imaginaire en se prenant pour Godric - déjà à cet époque, ce type était un sérieux désaxé. Mais pourtant... pourtant, peut-être que c'était pour couvrir le silence, qu'il criait autant. Ce silence lourd et pesant qui entourait les professeurs, qui entourait les Serpentards. Et qui entourait les Gryffondors, aussi, malgré James, malgré les quelques applaudissements timides.

Tu étais un parvenu.

Mais ça, c'était normal, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? Normal de ne pas voir la bergerie souhaiter la bienvenue au loup. Tu étais un Black, après tout. Un Black pour toujours et depuis ta naissance. L'une de tes cousines était une psychopathe, l'autre une blondasse psychorigide. Ta mère, elle t'avait eu avec son cousin, et ton petit frère deviendrait un mangemort. Quelque part, donc, tu étais un Black, et ta mécanique, si elle était parfaitement lustrée de l'extérieur, avec ton port altier et les yeux d'acier si caractéristiques de ta famille, s'effritait à l'intérieur. En toi, il n'y avait qu'un amas de pourritures, de rouages qui fonctionnaient à l'envers et te faisait déconner. Tu étais un Black, donc, et dès lors, sans être un Serpentard, tu n'en étais pas moins le brouillon, un brouillon esquissé par les mains malhabiles de tes parents et dont les contours devenaient toujours plus flous à chaque heures qui passaient. Tu étais perdu. Perdu dans un monde qui ne t'appartenait pas et qu'il te faudrait conquérir. Et James, lui... Ah, James avait déjà tout et tellement de choses ! ...

Il t'aiderait, t'étais-tu dit ce soir là, en t'emmitouflant dans ta couette, les yeux fixés sur le plafond en bois de ton lit à baldaquin. Il t'aiderait, t'étais-tu répété inlassablement, tes yeux posés sur le _Snakes suck _qui y était inscrit, à la pointe d'un couteau.

Ton cerveau baignait dans la crasse de ton nom, et lui, James Potter, il purgerait ton crâne de tous ces maux.

* * *

Les années à Poudlard se sont écoulées.

James et toi étiez toujours plus proches, toujours plus semblables.

Vous partagiez tout. Vous aimiez tout partager. De votre dortoir à vos balais en passant par tes magasines - lectures plus ou moins suspectes - et les parents de James. Vos parchemins à rédiger pour Binns, vous les entamiez à une heure du matin, assis sur le même canapé, partageant les mêmes idées et le même encrier. Mais appelons un chat un chat : vous vous copiez dessus l'un sur l'autre, voilà tout. Quand vous parliez, Remus et Peter écoutaient en bons auditeurs, et pourtant, quelque part, il n'y avait que vous qui vous compreniez réellement. Parfois, vous terminiez les phrases de l'autre, et d'autres fois encore, c'était de longues conversations en monosyllabique que vous engagiez, sans vous en rendre compte. Et vous riez aux mêmes blagues, vous vous liguiez contre les autres ! C'était toujours toi qui avait une idée, James qui la mettait sur pied. Vous partagiez tous, vous vous complétiez. Ça vous rendait fiers, hein, tout ce truc entre vous, ce lien inébranlable qui ne faisait que devenir plus fort à chaque années passées. Ça vous rendait fiers, ça vous faisait marrer.

Et le rire s'est fané.

Remus vous suivait de prés, Peter vous collait partout. Oh, bien sûr, tu adorais Remus et Peter ! Remus était comme une énigme, et Peter... Peter était ce pote d'humeur bonhomme, toujours à babiller, jamais de mauvaise humeur. Enthousiasme là où Remus se portait réticent. James et toi, vous vous plaisiez à le coacher, le soir, dans le dortoir, à lui montrer quel poto formidable il était, quand toute l'école semblait penser qu'il n'était que le garçon grassouillet qui traînait sans arrêt derrière vous par désespoir de cause.

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas, que vous étiez les maraudeurs, et que vous auriez crever les uns pour les autres, si ça vous avez été possible.

Seulement... seulement, vous étiez quatre, et vous étiez deux, tout à la fois.

Peter et Remus n'étaient pas James.

Et James... James était James.

Tu aurais pu lui dresser une stèle, dans tes plus sombres délires, tellement tu l'idolâtrais. Et même maintenant, quelques fois, quand tu contemples tes mains noires de crasse et que tu t'enroules au fond de ta prison, il t'arrive de marmonner son nom, inlassablement, dans un chuchotis imperceptible, terrible et éloigné. C'est comme une prière, comme une litanie. Un spasme violent qui vient secouer ta gorge et te force à hurler son prénom. Et tu marmonnes, tu marmonnes, et tu voudrais l'écrire sur tous les murs pour être sûr de ne pas l'oublier.

James était ton pote. Ton meilleur pote. Presque un frère, qui doucement peu à peu effacer les liens qui te reliaient à Regulus. Presque un frère, donc, ou peut-être un père, un oncle, n'importe quoi ! James était tout, tout simplement. Sous son égide, tu grandissais et devenais l'archétype du Gryffondor : fougueux et téméraire, complètement suicidaire. Toute ton enfance, on avait voulu te faire taire, t'apprendre les bonnes manières. Et, si certaines restaient, tu ouvrais maintenant grand la bouche, et il fallait te frapper fort, pour que ton babillage s'arrête.

Tout allait pour le mieux, donc. Pour le mieux et dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mais évidemment, parce que ça arrive toujours, les choses ont fini par changer.

Comment aurais-tu pu prévoir, dès lors, que James tomberait amoureux ? Amoureux de cette fille aux yeux trop verts et aux cheveux tout rouges ? Amoureux d'Evans, _putain_, cette fille qui se gorgeait de tout savoir et qui traînait avec Servilo !

Hmm...

Tout compte fait, toi et elle, vous vous ressembliez. Toi, tu étais là, partagé entre Sirius et l'héritier des Black. Et Evans... Evans, tu la regardais déambuler, dans un bruissement de rouge et de vert. Elle aussi, elle était partagée entre deux couleurs.

Et c'est peut-être pour ça, que tu es tombée amoureux d'elle en premier...

A moins que ce ne soit parce que James et toi étiez tellement semblables.

Vous trouviez ça drôle, et c'était malsain.

Et, quelque part, quelque part vous auriez dû le savoir, vous auriez dû le sentir, que vous vous éprendriez de la même fille. Severus Rogue n'était-il pas après tout votre Némésis à tous les deux ?

Il y avait eu quelque chose, ce jour-là, dans ce compartiment où tu les avais rencontrés. Quelque chose qui vous avez tous lié.

Et maintenant, il te fallait défaire les nœuds, en prenant garde à ne pas t'emmêler.

* * *

Tu ne sais plus bien comment tu as craqué pour Evans, hein Sirius ?

Un jour c'était encore la chieuse de service, « Poils de carotte suivie de Servilo la friteuse », celle qui voulait toujours tout dire et tout savoir. Elle avait son regard de snob bien à elle, quand elle vous voyait courir James et toi comme deux abrutis dans les couloirs du château. Elle criait, tapait du point, menaçait et virait au rouge quand vous vous retrouviez à vous battre contre des Serpentards. Elle disait que vous étiez des débiles, des abrutis, elle disait qu'elle vous détestait et que même, le mot était fort pour deux atrophiés du bulbe dans votre genre. Elle vous méprisait. Et puis, elle était cette fichue intello, celle qui passait son temps fourrée à la bibliothèque ou vautrée à plat sur l'herbe dans le parc de Poudlard, le nez collé à ses grimoires comme on colle une punaise à un mur. Elle te dégoûtait. Elle te dégoûtait parce qu'elle ignorait la vie, et que toi, tu croquais à pleine dents dans tout ce qu'elle t'offrait.

Pourtant... Le jour d'après...

Elle n'était plus ça. Plus juste « Poils de carotte », la fille au nez et aux sourcils froncés, plus juste la chieuse et l'intello, la coincée du bouleau.

Elle était « plutôt pas mal, en fait ».

Jack Raggerstone l'avait balancé comme ça, du bout des lèvres, un jour à la Bibliothèque. C'était en quatrième, tu te souviens ? Il était à Poufsouffle, le Raggerstone, mais lui et toi aviez un devoir en commun à rendre au professeur Chourave. Et Evans était là, quelques tables plus loin, à plancher sur un quelconque devoir.

« Tu rigoles ? » tu avais alors fait. « Cette pimbêche ? »

Et tu avais rigolé. L'espace d'un instant, Pince avait abattu sa main sur votre table, comme le foutu rapace qu'elle était, avant de s'en aller crier sur d'autres élèves. Et toi, tu avais gloussé une dernière fois, avant de ranger la remarque de Raggerstone quelque part dans un coin de ta tête. Et, dès lors, la remarque avait poussé, la remarque avait grandi. Elle s'était peu à peu faufilée à travers tes neurones et toi, tu t'étais surpris à la regarder de plus en plus, vers la fin de l'année, hein ? Et encore plus, l'année d'après.

James n'en parlait pas, à l'époque, de son béguin pour la rousse. Peut-être qu'il en avait honte, quelque part, de trouver cette fille jolie quand elle ne faisait que lui crier dessus à tort et à travers. Ou peut-être que ce dont il avait honte, c'était d'avoir un faible pour une fille que vous n'appréciez même pas tous les deux, à l'origine, et qui elle ne vous appréciait pas non plus. Alors, vous étiez là, comme deux ahuris, à la fixer de ce même regard perplexe sans vous en rendre compte, sans même oser en faire la remarque à l'autre. Mais vous voyiez bien, tous les deux, vous sentiez bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intrigant chez Evans. Elle n'était pas plus jolie qu'une autre, pas plus canon que Margeary Eels, de Serdaigle, avec sa peau halée et ses cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient sur la poitrine. Evans, elle avait une poitrine menue, et des hanches un peu larges. Mais elle avait quelque chose. Elle était un mélange de rouge et de vert, et c'était presque délicieux, là, quand toutes ses couleurs s'accordaient avec une harmonie presque parfaite sur sa peau blanche et crémeuse. Et toi, Sirius, ça te fascinait. Ça te fascinait et t'en devenait malade, de la voir et de ne rien comprendre. T'en devenais malade, et sans pour autant ignorer le problème, tu préférais te voiler la face.

Quelques fois, allongé sur ton lit, tu voyais son nom défiler sur la carte. Oh, la carte n'en était pas encore à son stade terminal, à l'époque, elle n'était même encore qu'ébauchée. Mais Lily, en préfète qu'elle était, avait su susciter vos craintes et portait déjà un petit point à son effigie. Et toi, Sirius, tu te perdais dans ses pas et tu la regardais faire sa ronde avec curiosité. Chaque soir, « Lily Evans » trimbalait sa carcasse un peu partout dans le château, et ça te donnait mal au cœur, quelque part, de voir sans cesse son prénom aller et venir le long des couloirs du château, ces couloirs à demi éclairés par les torches. Alors un jour, tu t'es redressé, tu as balancé tes pieds hors du lit et James a délaissé ses dernières concoctions dans un coin de la pièce pour te regarder faire. Lui et les autres n'ont pas bronché quand tu as dit que tu t'ennuyais.

Tu t'ennuyais toujours. Tu t'ennuyais tellement que tu disais souvent que tu préférais mourir que rester inactif trop longtemps. L'ennuie te faisait broyer du noir, te rappeler des souvenirs. Dans tes plus mauvais rêves, tu sentais le souffle de Bella sur ta nuque et la marque du Sombre Seigneur brûler ton bras. Dans tes plus mauvais rêves, James n'existait pas ; et Sirius mourait dans l'ombre de Black.

Alors, quand tu as dit vouloir faire un tour, ils n'ont fait que se taire.

Pendant quelques minutes, tu as déambulé, brisant de tes pas le silence sinistre des couloirs endormis. Tu savais où tu allais, tu n'avais qu'à suivre la carte. Au bout d'un moment, tu t'es arrêté à l'embranchement d'un couloir, et tu as attendu. Les pas d'Evans ont commencé à résonner dans le couloir, et tu voyais son ombre grandir, se projeter sur les murs. Tu contemplais ses membres rallongés, déformés par la lueur des torches, et tu la regardais se mouvoir, les doigts crispés sur ta baguette. Enfin, quand tu as senti la sorcière parvenir à ta hauteur, tu l'as agrippé bien fort par le bras et tu l'as attirée contre toi.

"Bouh" As-tu fais, avec un petit rire narquois.

Et Evans a crié, l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle s'est débattu un instant, t'as frappé de son poing libre, a même tenté de te mordre et de te cracher au visage.

A une certaine époque, les agressions nocturnes étaient courantes, entre les couloirs du château. C'était la nuit que la tension entre les maisons était la plus forte, la nuit que James, Remus, Peter et toi sortiez en cachette de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour jouer un tour aux Serpentards, et la nuit aussi que ces mêmes Serpentards décidaient de s'en prendre aux plus traînards. Mary McDonald en avait fait les frais avec le jeune Mulciber, un jour.

Et maintenant... Maintenant, elle restait tétanisée à son approche, couinant de temps à autre quand il surgissait sans prévenir, son regard vicieux posé sur elle, ses joues rondes et son air affolé. Parfois, Mulciber restait un long moment planté devant la jeune fille, humant avec avidité son parfum.

Et il se délectait de sa terreur.

Toi, devant Evans, tu as juste rigolé, encerclant ses poignets entre tes deux mains libres, et elle s'est calmée en te reconnaissant.

« T'es complètement malade ! » Elle a sifflé avec un regard regard noir tout en détachant ses mains, encore tremblante de s'être fait prendre par surprise.

Tu as levé les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » elle t'a finalement lancé d'une voix sèche. « Tu devrais être à la tour » elle a plissé les yeux, méfiante, avant de retenter, encore plus sévère « Vous être encore en train de préparer un plan foireux, c'est ça ? Où est Potter ? » Elle continuait à aboyer, à te faire ses petits mises en garde.

Toi, tu la regardais, et tu es devenu comme tous ces autres avant toi. Obsédé par les lèvres de ton interlocuteur. Tu voyais les lèvres d'Evans bouger, et dans ta tête, tout à coup, c'était du vent, ce qu'elle te disait, un vent qui te faisait l'effet d'une drogue, et t'avais envie de planer, de planer et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, de sentir ses cheveux et sa nuque, de toucher ses seins...

« Black ? » elle a fait cette fois-ci, d'une voix plus calme.

Tu avais déjà commencé à te pencher vers elle.

Tu t'es soudainement redressé. Ton visage s'est fermé, et elle, elle t'a regardé sans comprendre, ou peut-être bien que si, elle avait compris. Mais elle n'a rien dit. Elle faisait sa prude, comme toujours.

Alors, tu t'es dit que c'était les hormones, juste les hormones. Un processus chimique qui te claquait les neurones et te brouillait le cerveau comme un œuf sur le plat. Ça te passerait. Ça te passerait comme un rhume, ou quelque chose du genre.

« Le bonjour chez toi, planche à pain ! » tu lui avais donc déballé rapidement avant de déguerpir vers la tour.

A ce moment là, pour toi, avoir envie d'embrasser la meilleure amie de Servilo, c'était comme chopper une maladie vénérienne.

* * *

Plus tard, tu t'es souvenu de ce moment. Tu t'es traité d'abruti. Mais quoi ? C'était ta faute, hein, Sirius. Ta faute si tu n'avais pas su saisir les bonnes opportunités. Ta faute si tu avais attendu trop longtemps, comme tu avais attendu trop longtemps le jour de la rentrée et que James avait pris le lit le plus confortable - il y avait toujours un lit meilleur que l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Le plus éloigné des toilettes, le plus éloigné de la porte et le plus éloigné de la fenêtre... Mais passons. Tes problèmes de literies étaient moindres, comparés à Evans. Parce que James était en jeu, lui aussi.

James regardait Lily, passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Tu l'avais remarqué, bien sûr, et mal interprété. Parfois, tu en parlais avec Remus. Tu lui demandais « Tu crois que James est sur une fille ? ». Et le loup te répondait « Hun hun » plongé dans ses bouquins. Alors tu te retournais vers Peter, et lui haussait les épaules. « James peut avoir qui il veut ». « Pas Evans » tu rétorquais en ricanant. Et Remus levait alors les yeux de son bouquin, le visage hésitant. Il ne disait rien et la conversation en restait là.

Il savait toujours tout, Remus, quand il ne se voilait pas la face non plus. Et c'était déjà assez dur de s'occuper d'un James Potter amoureux, alors rempiler ça avec un Black émotionnellement perturbé... Parce que tu l'étais, perturbé, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? Tu l'étais vraiment.

Evans et toi, vous vous voyiez en secret, à une certaine époque. Enfin, façon de parler. Tu prenais toujours la carte avec toi, pour éviter les soupçons : James l'aurait mal pris, s'il avait su pour Evans. Pas qu'il l'aimait ; dans ta tête, c'était tout le contraire et les deux ne pouvaient même pas se sentir. Mais toi, tu aimais la surprendre quelques fois dans le noir, pendant ses rondes. Tu marchais avec elle pendant de longues demi-heure, quand elle ne te rembarrait pas sèchement - et même quand elle le faisait. Tu lui disais tout ce qui te venait par la tête. Qu'elle était coincée, qu'il fallait qu'elle se lâche.

Pas le meilleur moyen de draguer, mais t'étais un connard, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu le savais. Tu en jouais. Mais tu te disais qu'il n'y avait bien que ça pour la faire réagir. Tu la croyais frigide, et elle était fougueuse. Elle t'en a fait voir des belles, tout compte fait ! Certains soirs, elle te parlait de son monde à elle. Elle te parlait des moldus, de son enfance dans le Surrey. Elle te disait qu'avant d'entrer à Poudlard, les nés-moldus allaient déjà à l'école. Ils apprenaient à lire, à écrire, à compter. Toi, tu te demandais juste à quoi ça servait d'aller dans une école quand tu pouvais tout aussi bien rester à la maison. Mais quelque part, quelque part tu étais envieux. Walburga se voulait pédagogue, Walburga t'avait éduqué... Dans le culte du sang et le culte du rang... Mais tu aurais aimé que ce soit toi, qui aille à l'école, quand Evans aurait dû endurer les pleurnicheries de Regulus et les corrections de mère.

Et elle te parlait, elle te parlait toujours un peu plus. Elle aimait la musique, elle te faisait écouter quelques groupes. Les Clash, les Doors, Cure et les Beatles. C'était son monde, tout y passait, et toi, toi tu te laissais envahir par ses goûts. Tu lui parlais un peu de toi, quand tu étais d'humeur à ça. Tu lui parlais de Regulus, tu lui parlais de Bella, de ton père trop absent, de ta mère envahissante, constamment sur ton dos, constamment sur les nerfs. Toujours à fouiner, toujours à tout contrôler. Avec Evans, les mots sortaient facilement. Tu lui parlais d'une famille qui périclitait depuis déjà bien longtemps au fond de ton cœur, mais qui continuait à essayer d'ancrer son venin en toi.

Evans ne disait rien. Dans ses yeux, dans ses cheveux, il y avait un feu ardent, un feu destiné à ne jamais faiblir, à ne jamais s'éteindre.

Il n'y avait aucune noirceur, en elle. Elle n'était pas destinée à pourrir.

Pas comme toi.

* * *

_« C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans. Allez... Sors avec moi et je ne porterais plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo. »_

T'es resté tétanisé, ce jour là, hein Sirius ? Ah ! Voilà que ce bon vieux James se révélait en fait être amoureux d'Evans...

Et le pire, c'est que ça te sautait aux yeux, tout à coup.

Ça te sautait aux yeux, que James l'aimait comme un dingue, parce que James était comme tout le monde, et qu'il n'y avait que les trucs qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de partager qu'il devait vraiment aimer.

_« Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant. »_

_« Pas de chance Cornedrue ! »_ tu ne peux t'empêcher de déballer vivement en entendant la réplique de Lily fuser. Tu sens le regard de Lily se poser sur toi, et puis un mouvement sur ta droite te rappelle la présence de Rogue et tu pousses une exclamation.

Le reste de l'histoire, tu la connais, Sirius. Tu t'en rappelles, que ce soit à travers tes souvenirs ou à travers ceux de James.

Et de toute façon, tout le monde la connaît, cette histoire. Tout le monde se rappelle du caleçon grisâtre de Servilo, de ses deux jambes maigrelettes et de la colère de Lily.

Tout le monde.

Mais personne n'a jamais compris à quel point ton monde s'était renversé ce jour-là.

* * *

Tu te souviens de ta sixième année, Sirius ? L'été d'avant, tu quittais définitivement tes parents. Tu prenais ta malle, sans un regard pour Regie, sans un regard pour ta mère. Tu te barrais comme un voleur après avoir ficelé Kreattur à une chaise - il ne s'en est jamais remis. Ta mère elle, t'avait complètement renié. Et Bella, elle t'avait haï, haï jusqu'à n'en plus finir, autant qu'elle t'avait chéri dans ton enfance. Tu étais son cousin préféré, et maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que Regulus pour jouer, ce pauvre Regulus qui dans ton ombre s'étouffait et ne t'arrivait même pas à la hauteur - c'était le cas de le dire, d'ailleurs. Au même âge, tu faisais presque une tête de plus que lui.

Pourtant, il avait grandi, depuis sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Il avait commencé à fréquenter certaines personnes, certaines réunions dont tu aurais préféré ignorer l'existence... Peu importe, au final. Enfant, tu lui disais que tu serais toujours là pour lui. Que tu le protégerais des monstres tapis sous le lit.

Les années ont passé, tu as rompu ta promesse. Le petit Regugu a fini dévoré par les monstres.

Regrettes-tu, maintenant, Sirius, de ne pas l'avoir emmené avec toi ce jour-là, au lieu de le laisser contempler avec une fascination presque morbide le trou dans la tapisserie ? Dis-moi, Sirius. Regrettes-tu ?

* * *

En sixième année, James parlait sans cesse de Lily.

Il te parlait de ses yeux, de ses cheveux, de sa nuque... Il te disait qu'elle était belle, te répéter des évidences. Et bla bla bla, que ça faisait. Et bla bla bla... Toi, tu restais silencieux. Tu ne parlais plus à Lily depuis des mois, maintenant, tu laissais couler les choses.

Pour James, tu te disais. Ce bon vieux James, avec qui vous partagiez tout... Pour James, tu te répétais à chaque fois que tu la voyais passer, en détournant les yeux.

C'était plus douloureux à chaque fois, et tu ne cessais de te demander si tu l'avais autant aimé les premières fois ou si c'était l'amour de James qui rendait le tien plus consistant, comme si tu essayais de copier les goût de cet être que tu vénérais tant, quitte à t'enfoncer dans une mélasse sans fin. Mais il fallait toujours que tu fasses comme James, n'est-ce pas ? C'était une obsession, chez toi.

Mais tu ne devais plus craquer ; et pas seulement pour toi, parce que tu trouvais ça débile, de tomber amoureux. Non. Il n'y avait plus seulement Lily en jeu, désormais. Il n'y avait plus seulement la peur désuète de subir les moqueries de ton meilleur pote. Maintenant, aux yeux de James, Poils de carotte était devenu Lily-Jolie, et toi, tu n'avais plus le droit de poser une option sur elle. James avait été plus rapide, voilà tout. Il avait été plus rapide, et tu te disais que tu n'avais qu'à tourner la page, dans le pire des cas. Après tout, Evans restait Evans.

Tu te disais qu'avec un peu d'auto-persuasion, elle redeviendrait bien vite la chieuse qu'elle avait été à tes yeux. Et puis après tout, qu'était-elle, à côté de James ? Juste une fille. Et les filles étaient stupides, n'est-ce pas ? Elles bousillaient tout autour d'elles et faisaient sans cesse leur mijaurée. Elles ne servaient à rien... Et il fallait dire aussi que tu n'avais pas une grande expérience du sexe opposé, quand on voyait tes groupies ; quand on voyait la sauvage qu'était devenue Bella, sa pudibonde de sœur et ta crevure de mère. Pas de quoi donner l'exemple.

Pourtant... Vous vous êtes embrassés deux fois, avec Lily. Peut-être trois même, ou quatre. Mais ça, tu n'es plus sûr. Les souvenirs s'emmêlent et se confondent dans ta tête. Quelques fois, tu es même tellement James que tu ne te rappelles plus être Sirius, dans l'ombre de ta cellule. Et alors, tu continues chaque jour un peu plus à te perdre en lui, à te perdre dans ses souvenirs qui ne t'appartiennent pas, ou dans ceux du chien, qui ne t'appartiennent plus. Patmol est comme un refuge, pour ta santé mentale. Tu deviens fou, toujours plus fou, et son enveloppe t'apaise quand les Detraqueurs survolent ton étage et passent sans te voir derrière les barreaux. Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas rester indéfiniment la bête, mais tu laisses le temps s'écouler ainsi, la langue pendante et la queue entre les jambes.

Un jour, James s'était retrouvé en retenue avec la vieille McGonagall, pour avoir fait sauter les toilettes des cachots. Peter, lui, s'occupait d'un groupe de soutien à l'approche des BUSES d'Histoire de la Magie pour les élèves de cinquième année : il était l'un des rares à ne pas piquer du nez dans cette matière, et à exceller, même, là où tout le monde échouait à récolter plus qu'un Acceptable. Et Remus... Rémus avait choppé la grippe et était resté confiné à l'infirmerie - ce qui, pour une fois, n'était même pas une excuse.

- Fais pas de conneries, Sirius, il t'avait averti depuis son lit quand tu étais venu le voir, sentant parfaitement ton agitation.

Et il savait._ Il savait._ Il n'y avait rien qui puisse lui échapper, quand ça vous concernait James, Peter et toi, rien dont il ne puisse pas être au courant dans la journée même. Parce qu'il voyait, il entendait, il prenait la peine de regarder et de comprendre le monde qui l'entourait. Il prenait la peine de garder ton secret, quand la seule chose que tu avais faite au cours des dernières années était de lui avoir envoyé Rogue sur le dos, ce soir de pleine lune, en cinquième année.

Il aurait pu tout raconté à James, mais il avait veillé sur toi, alors tu en avais profité.

Les filles te voyaient errer les mains dans les poches de Prés-au-Lard et rougissaient en t'apercevant, se resserrant en bande tout en gloussant sur ton passage. On aurait cru voir un tas de truite rassemblées dans un seau. Elles te hélaient, en agitant la main pour être sûres que tu les voies. « T'es tout seul Sirius ? », qu'elles avaient l'habitude de dire. Toi, tu les regardais, et tu pensais « Bande de cruches », sans pour autant le dire à voix haute.

Dans le fond, Orion t'avais bien élevé, et tu savais jouer l'hypocrite. _Les relations, c'est important !_, tempêtait d'ailleurs toujours Walburga, qui partageait les mêmes valeurs, mais qui prenait derrière ses faux airs un malin plaisir à critiquer son entourage. Rien n'arrêtait sa langue de commère, sauf la tienne, peut-être, lorsque tu la mettais tellement hors d'elle qu'elle s'en allait vivre en ermite dans le grenier, pleurant sans jamais verser de larmes sur ce fils tant honni qu'elle ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher d'aimer.

Ces cruches, donc, tu leur étais passé devant avec un sourire en coin, et elles s'étaient dandinées, pauvres garces écervelées qu'elles étaient. Tu avais continué ta route. Bientôt, tu avais aperçu Evans, adossée à un tronc d'arbre tout près de la Cabane hurlante. Vous étiez en mars, il neigeait encore un peu. T'avais les chaussettes trempées et tes godasses faisaient un bruit dégueulasse dans la poudreuse et les couches de verglas brisées, un bruit infernal qui alternait entre les plics et les plocs. Evans avait ricané en te voyant débarquer. Elle était dans un mauvais jour, semblait-t-il.

« Tu fumes ? » tu t'étais étonné en voyant le joint dans ses mains.

Evans avait haussé les épaules. Elle regardait ses pieds avec une admiration quasi épatante.

« Je suis pas la vierge » elle avait fini par marmonner quand tu t'étais finalement assis auprès d'elle.

Elle avait ri. Bêtement.

« La quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. »

Sa cigarette avait crapoté, elle avait pris une longue bouffée. Tu avais aperçu ses yeux rougis et tu n'avais rien dit.

« Tu as déjà lu du Oscar Wilde ? » elle t'avait demandé tout à coup. « C'est moldu » elle avait précisé devant ton air ignorant.

Tu avais secoué la tête. Et bon sang, tu n'aimais même pas lire, à l'origine ! Tu préférais nettement jouer des mauvais tours à Servilo et monter sur ton balais. Et, si c'était caricatural de dire ça, du moins c'était la vérité. Evans avait soupiré, dès lors.

Toi, tu avais regardé sa clope et tu t'étais demandé ce que ça ferait, de l'embrasser.

Si ça aurait un goût de tabac froid, ou quelque chose du genre...

Mais tu n'avais rien fait.

"Dans un de ses livres... Il dit que la meilleure façon de résister à une tentation, c'est d'y céder."

Il y avait eu un silence.

Evans avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, en disant ça. A qui s'adressait vraiment ses paroles : à lui ? A James ? Aucun d'eux ne le savait vraiment.

Mais toi, tu t'étais relevé, et sans crier gare tu avais posé tes lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'y avait pas eu de débordements de joie, à proprement parler. Pas de palpitations dans la poitrine. Juste un grondement de rage, quelque part en toi. Une rage inouïe, féroce. Sauvage.

_Pourquoi James, toujours James ?_

_Elle pouvait te choisir, toi._

_Elle pouvait..._

Tu avais saisi sa nuque entre tes mains, tu t'étais penché vers elle. C'était presque violent, tu te souviens ? Ta façon de t'agripper à elle comme ça, de la regarder, avec ce désir brûlant et malsain qui montait en toi. Tes yeux étaient noirs, et tu lui aurais arraché la tête en l'embrassant que ça n'en aurait pas été si étonnant. Mais c'était beau, quelque part. C'était de la violence à son état le plus paradoxal, et toi tu la plaquais contre la poudreuse tout en lui déboutonnant sa cape de sorcière. Et vous étiez comme fiévreux, tous les deux. La clope d'Evans crapotait dans la neige, et vos corps se mêlaient l'un à l'autre dans un enchevêtrement suspect...

Et voilà, les choses se sont faites comme ça.

Lily a fini par s'en retourner vers James - et tu le savais, n'est-ce pas, tu l'avais toujours su, que ça finirait comme ça. Parce que tout le monde choisissait toujours James : il était comme une lanterne allumée dans l'obscurité, fougueux et plein de vie. Toi, tu étais l'éternel pestiféré, l'éternel parvenu, et tu t'en brûlais les ailes à rester derrière lui.

- Je suis désolée, Sirius, c'est juste que... Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily t'avait regardé avec tout le désespoir du monde, ce jour là, après que tu l'ai aperçue main dans la main avec James, dans le parc.

Et tu avais tellement souffert, alors... Tu l'avais presque haït.

Tu aurais voulu te plonger dans ton égoïsme, l'aimer jusqu'à en perdre la raison, mais elle t'avait repoussé. Et bientôt, tu les avais regardés continuer leur route ensemble.

Tu avais été témoin à leur mariage - témoin de ta propre descente, quelque part - et témoin de la naissance d'Harry, aussi. Le portrait craché de James, avec les yeux de Lily...

La preuve d'un amour indéfectible, quand toi tu n'avais que les restes qu'on voulait bien te céder.

Une fois encore, tu savais que tu avais perdu ton identité. Tu étais un chien, censé être fidèle à ce que tu croyais être ton maître - et en quelque sorte, James l'était. James avait été derrière toi, toutes ses années. James était tout ce que tu avais, en dehors de Lily. Et toi... Toi, tu l'avais trahi, si l'on peut le dire comme ça. Tu t'étais envoyé en l'air avec la femme de sa vie, et tu n'étais ni James, ni Sirius, ni Black, ni Patmol.

Dans le fond, peut-être que tu n'existais déjà plus, tout simplement.


End file.
